Piraka Powerhouse
Piraka Powerhouse is an Episode with our Special Guests: Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok (Need a Title Page that is Orange with Black Words & pictures of Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok) Plot When the 6 Piraka accidently landed underwater in Bikini Bottom (after that Ocean Wave hits them, washing them away out to sea), they meet SpongeBob when Avak smells SpongeBob's Pineapple House. When the 6 Piraka are worn out, SpongeBob teachs the 6 Piraka to be their normal selves, but when that didn't work, The 6 Piraka gone beserk & starts destroying the Town & capturing SpongeBob's Friends. SpongeBob must stop them with the help of Patrick Star. It's a 2 vs 6 Battle for Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob & Patrick vs The 6 Piraka) Rating Rated = G Cast Main *SpongeBob SquarePants *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Zaktan *Avak *Thok *Patrick Star Minor *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Amy Rose *Bikini Bottomites **Shubie **Harold **Fred **Lenny **Nat **Mable **Knight Fish Transcript ﻿(It was a Stormy day on Voya Nui) Reidak: Guys, this Storm sure is nasty Hakann: Wow, that's bad Vezok: What should we do? Zaktan: I don't know, but we betta be careful Avak: Don't look now but is that a Giant Wave about to hit us Thok: I think so too, RUN FOR IT! Piraka: AHHH!!! (The 6 Piraka tried to run, but a Giant Tidal Wave washes away the 6 Piraka causing them to drown & floats down to Bikini Bottom which it was a Sunny Day & lands on the Ground) THUD Piraka: OUCH Reidak: Yeah, thanks for the landing I...hey wait a minute, we can breathe down here Hakann: Is that possible, only Vezok can breathe in Air & Water Vezok: It's true, I'm a Water Piraka you know Zaktan: So, where are we? Avak: It says, "Welcome to Bikini Bottom, Population 538." Thok: (Makes a 544 with Chalk) Plus 6 Piraka: Say What? Thok: Come on guys, we can live here Reidak: Hey your right Hakann: (Bubbles coming out of Hakann's Mouth making him Burp) I'm Bubbling because I'm a Fire Type & water puts out (Burps) fire Vezok: I'm feeling Stronger when I'm in the water Zaktan: Where are we gonna stay? Avak: (Sniffing) Did you smell that? Thok: Smell What? Avak: It's Fruity & Tropically, wait a minute, I think I got it, a PINEAPPLE Reidak: A Pineapple? Avak: Hold on Baby, I'm coming for ya (goes find where does the Pineapple smell come from) Hakann: Hey get back (Burps) here (The Piraka follows Avak at Downtown, Gas Stations & Train Stations) Avak: (Bursts through a Car) Fish #1 (Shubie): AHH! JERK!!! Avak: (Turns his head to Shubie & waves at her) Hi There (burst through a Building, Shops & even Trucks & Trains) Fish #2 (Harold): Look out, Loonertic Monster Avak: Ra, Ra, Ra. Coming through, here comes Avak (Charges at Fish #3, sending Fish #3 flying) CRASH Fish #3 (Fred): My Leg! Vezok: Come back here Zaktan: We're getting closer to him Thok: Come on, give us a break (Avak leads the Piraka to a Pineapple House) Avak: LUNCH TIME! (Munchs on the Pineapple House) SpongeBob: (Appears in front house) What are you doing to my House? Avak: House? Piraka: House?! (The 6 Piraka looked at each other in shock & then burst into Laughter) Reidak: Yeah, that's so funny, I think I'm gonna throw up (Laughing) Hakann: Oh (Burps) great. This is too rich! (Laughing) Vezok: Can we live with you? SpongeBob: Why? (An Angry Mob shows up surrounded the Pineapple) Shubie: They attacked my Car Harold: They attacked my Wheelbarrow Fred: (Shows up covered in Bandages like he has a Medical Codition) Do I need to say it? Lenny: How can we protect ourselves? Nat: We should lock our Doors Mable: We should call my Nephew Knight Fish: We should dig a moat Zaktan: Gotta go bye (The Piraka went inside the Pineapple) SpongeBob: See ya later (He went inside his house too) Patrick: We should take Bikini Bottom and push it somewhere else! (crowd immediately quiets down Squidward: That idea may just be crazy enough... to get us all killed!! (crowd resumes fretting) Patrick: (Amongst the murmuring) What's wrong with my idea? Fish 1: Let's get someone to go after it! Mr Krabs: There's aint no one fool enough to take on the 6 Piraka (Inside the Hosue) Avak: Oh Great, now we're dead ducks SpongeBob: Maybe I can help you guys by going back to your land Thok: Voya Nui & it's Dry Land SpongeBob: (Gasps) Dry Land? Reidak: Maybe we can stay here for the night SpongeBob: Ok, until you are ready to go back Hakann: Got (Burps) it SpongeBob: Is he a fire type? Vezok: Yes, Yes he is (the Time card says "3 weeks later") French Narrator: 3 weeks later SpongeBob: (walks into his house) Hey, champs! How's it... (screams) (There was a Wild Party going on inside his home that the Piraka just made) Vezok: Turn it up... Reidak: Turn the knob up. Thok: Whoo! Avak: This Power Ring it does nothing. (takes it off and throws it away, landing on SpongeBob’s nose) Phooey SpongeBob: What is going on around here? Hakann: Come on, SpongeBob, don't be a stick in the mud! Vezok: Look out below! (riding on a motorcycle down the stairs and crashing into SpongeBob’s wall) How was that? Zaktan: Even better the third time. SpongeBob: Guys! Do you wanna spend eternity on this couch? Zaktan: Well, it is comfy. It's even has room for 6 SpongeBob: (Shows the Piraka a Mirror) Look in the mirror. You're the 6 Piraka of your former selves! Reidak: Ah, you're right, SpongeBob. Zaktan: But with Vezon long gone when the Toa Inika defeats him, We're pathetic. SpongeBob: Yes, you are. But I'm going to raise you 6 up from your squalled conditions through the use of visual aids. Watch now. (SpongeBob puts a tape into the VCR) Hakann: What in barnacles (Burps) is that? SpongeBob: A journey into self-awareness. Vezok: The what? (on the tape is a fish that uses a square hammer on a gong. An eagle flies through some mountains and says "Welcome stranger!" . Then some fish, wearing robes and roller skating, skate in a straight line) Fish: The power within. The power within. (last fish holds a medallion up) Fish #2: (whispering) The power within. The power within. The power within. The power within. (the man multiples into a blue, red, and green being of himself) The power within. The power within. (picks up some dirt) The power within! Yeah. Avak: That was beautiful! SpongeBob: Now get off of that couch and into your clothes, Piraka! It's time to get serious. (scene cuts to Mattress Discount) SpongeBob: Alright Hakann, your first Hakkan: O..(burps) kay. (sneaks into the Back Door) Fish: Mind if I test it out? (hops onto the mattress) Yeah, this does feel comfortable. (doorbell rings) Mattress Salesman: Would you excuse me for a moment? (fish on the mattress falls asleep) Hakann: (tries to scare him, but his burps kept bubbling out of his Mouth) Ah, forget (burps) it. (Mattress Salesman comes back) Mattress Salesman: So, what do you think? (fish screams.) (Scene cuts to Vezok trying to scare a little girl jumping rope. The jump rope hits him back) Vezok: Got anymore people to scare, Mr. SquarePants? (cut to later that night where an elderly fish lady is walking by some seaweed, where SpongeBob and the 6 Piraka are hiding behind) SpongeBob: Let's go with an easy one. You think you can take that old lady down there? Zaktan: What are you kidding me? Scaring her is too easy. I can scare the Daylight out of her SpongeBob: Now that's the Piraka I know. Let's see you put those words into action. Zaktan: No problemo, SpongeBob. (thunder claps while the Zaktan screams at the old lady) Yargh! Old Lady: Lonnie is that you? Zaktan: What? No! 'Tis I, the Green Piraka, Zaktan! (screams) Old Lady: Lonnie, there's this great new product called toothpaste. I think you should try it. Zaktan: (Growls) Avak: We're getting even more angrier than before SpongeBob Thok: How about the Gym? (cut to SpongeBob riding on Avak's back with the Other 5 Piraka. They spot a gym) Avak: Let's hit it. (The 6 Piraka skids to a stop but SpongeBob been flung & he's been smashed into the wall.) (Inside, Larry the Lobster is lifting weights. Then he looks into the mirror) Reidak, Avak & Thok: (Sneaks inside the Gym & sneaks behind Larry) Larry: Dude, look at your pecks! You're phenomenal! Truly a hard body. Look at those guns. (Reidak, Avak & Thok attempts to scare him. Larry gasps) SpongeBob: (chuckles) Now they got him. Larry: My altissimo dorsi has gone flabby! I gotta get to a rolling machine. (leaves) Reidak: Oh come on! Hakann, Vezok & Zaktan: (Goes in the Gym) SpongeBob: I guess your not scary enough, I guess there's nothing else we can do Piraka: (Roars in Rage) Zaktan: Look at this. It means nothing. It's all a facade, a hoax, a con, a front... (throws one of the shelves down. SpongeBob gasps) (The 6 Piraka destroying everything in it's Path in the Gym) Reidak: A sham, a snow job... (throwing Weights onto the ground, walls & Ceiling, destroying the Gym) Avak: (Destroying the Desk with his Jackhammer) Bologna with a side of flimflam and an order of Jive! Vezok: See?! Who's the one with the problem?! Patrick: Hey SpongeBob, what's going on here & why this picture is crooked? SpongeBob: The 6 Piraka are very Dangerous Thok: Sure we are & now the Piraka shall defeat you & your friend Perminatly SpongeBob: Then that means....(Cut to a close-up on the 6 Piraka. SpongeBob and Patrick scream and run all the way to Sandy's Tree Dome with their Water Helmets on & hides behind a table) SpongeBob & Patrick: Aaaaaahhhh!!! Patrick: What is that thing? SpongeBob: I don’t know Patrick, but whatever it is, the Piraka we're paying attention to me! Patrick: tears WHY DOSE THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!? Sandy: What in tarnation? (gasps) (The 6 Piraka enters Sandy's Treedome with their Evil Grins & their Evil Laughter & starts Attacking Sandy) Sandy: (Knocked out) Reidak: Got her Hakann: Let's go find those 2 Brats (The 6 Piraka starts looking for SpongeBob & Patrick inside Sandy's Treedome) Thok: Yoo Hoo, SpongeBob & Patrick, come out, come out wherever you are SpongeBob: Quick Patrick! We need to make a run for the door start to run to the exit but Vezok blocks the door ''Noo! Patrick he's blocking our only exit! ''begin to run backwards to the back of Sandy's tree Patrick: Now What! Wer'e trapped in here with that those "Best Friend Eaters." SpongeBob: Let's not panic, We just have to stick together remember it's two against six, right Patrick? Patrick? (He sees Patrick gone and the Piraka with him) Aaaah they got Patrick! (He runs away) Reidak: He's getting away! SpongeBob: (jumps in a barrel and we Patrick in it) Patrick you're alive! Patrick: I am? SpongeBob: Patrick we can't leave these 6 horrible monsters in Sandy's house it might eat Sandy's other pets! Patrick: Or worse, it might eat Sandy's pets. SpongeBob: No it might eat Sandy! We go to get it out of here! see SpongeBob and Patrick hiding behind a Sandy's table and Sandy's phone in a jar to trap the Piraka and the phone begins to ring Patrick: It's for you! Piraka begins to fly by the jar SpongeBob: It's working he's gonna answer it. instead the Piraka just walked pass the jar and the Avak closed the lid Avak: Skadoosh! Patrick: Tartar Sauce! we see Patrick on a plate with an apple in his mouth SpongeBob: You look pretty appetizing Patrick. now just stay here and wait for the monster I'll go get the net walks off and the Piraka surrounded Patrick which makes Patrick feel scared Patrick: spitting out the apple SpongeBob! Hurry up with that net! SpongeBob: Hold on Patrick.'' searches through Sandy's trunk for the net'' Patrick: I really don’t taste that good, Mr. Monster. Piraka gets really close to Patrick. Avak & Patrick are facing at each other, with Avak grinning evily & Patrick still whimpering. Patrick sees the Avak close-up and runs off. SpongeBob runs by with the net SpongeBob: I’m coming, Patrick! goes right through the net, tearing it up, and crashing into a tree. SpongeBob sees his broken net as the Piraka corners him ''No, Mr. Monsters, please don’t eat me! No, no, no! Spare me, I don’t taste good, no! No, no, please! Wait a second. ''out a bottle of bubbles and blows one to get the Piraka stuck in one Zaktan: What the? Aw nuts SpongeBob: Yeah! Piraka retreats out of the treedome, still in the bubble. Patrick shuts the door behind the 6 Piraka We did it, Patrick! Sandy’s gonna be so proud of us. We got that horrible monster out of her house and best of all her pets are safe. 'Cause that horrible creature is now...HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE KRUSTY KRAB! run off Hakann: How do we get outta of this bubble? Vezok: (Gets an Idea & pops the Bubble with his Tail & all 6 Piraka land on their Bottoms) All: OW! Thok: Why didn't you do that a minute ago? Vezok: I have no idea what your talking about Zaktan: Let's get to the Krusty Krab to have some lunch Reidak: Ok then (The 6 Piraka heads to the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: They're going in the front. Let’s use the secret entrance! go inside a rock and then appear inside the Krusty Krab in another rock. They gasp as The 6 Piraka head towards Squidward and Mr. Krabs, who are taking pictures Squidward: Okay hold still. Patrick: They're gonna eat Squidward and Mr. Krabs! jump at them SpongeBob: HIT THE DECK MR. KRABS! Squidward: Say "money." Mr. Krabs: "Money!" takes the picture. It reveals SpongeBob and Patrick jumping on top of Mr. Krabs ''What’s the meaning of this, SpongeBob?! '''SpongeBob:' We’re in serious danger. There’s 6 monsters out there. Mr. Krabs: Are they're paying customers? SpongeBob: Oh no, Mr. Krabs. they don't want to eat Krabby Patties, they want to eat you. Patrick: crying Just like they got Sandy! Squidward: Um, Sandy? and Patrick cry SpongeBob: Why? Why? She was so young. Patrick: I’ll never forget you, Sandy. Squidward: Well, if Moron Theater's over already, I’m just going to take a look at these monsters. Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok comes inside Those are Monsters? Patrick: Pretty scary, huh? SpongeBob: Living nightmares! Squidward: I should have known. away Well, that’s it. I’m getting off the Looney Express. Mr. Krabs: Now just 'cause you swabs haven’t seen a creature like this doesn’t mean it’s dangerous. SpongeBob: We tried to warn them. I can’t watch. his eyes into his head Squidward: Get a load of those scary monsters. laughs Monsters. Mr. Krabs: Aw, they looks harmless. Squidward: They're kinda cute. Mr. Krabs: They remind me of money. Squidward: Monsters. laugh until they see the Piraka up-close and personal. The 6 Piraka growls & roars at Squidward & Mr. Krabs. Zaktan: WHO ARE YOU CALLING CUTE?!?! Squidward & Mr. Krabs: (Screams as their teeth and eyes fall out and the 6 Piraka knocked them out & takes them away] SpongeBob: Squidward? Patrick: Mr. Krabs? screams when he sees their underwear and hat only SpongeBob: They got them! And there they go! 6 Piraka goes out of the Krusty Krab with a Knocked Out Squidward & a Knocked Out Mr. Krabs on their Backs First Sandy, then Squidward, then Mr. Krabs! three finger puppets for each person The 6 Piraka has captured three friends too many. We must warn the citizens! Evil has surfaced. The fate of Bikini Bottom is in our hands, Patrick. Now let’s roll. Patrick: Aye-aye, captain. a lever to make the boat sail out of the Krusty Krab. Cut to SpongeBob and Patrick on the streets SpongeBob: Okay, Patrick, now this is a very delicate situation. It must be treated with great care and sensitivity. Patrick: Gotcha. SpongeBob: RUN, EVERYBODY, RUN! Patrick: MONSTERS ON THE LOOSE! SpongeBob: MONSTERS! runs away screaming. SpongeBob and Patrick give each other a thumbs up. Cut to SpongeBob and Patrick putting up a sign of the 6 Piraka saying "Beware" when a crowd of citizens runs by screaming. The Piraka walks by and SpongeBob and Patrick hide in the bucket of glue and bounce off. Cut to SpongeBob inflating a balloon but then inhales the air in the balloon so he can float in the sky Patrick: a megaphone Attention, Bikini Bottom! There are 6 monster that they are going to eat you! screams and runs away. Cut to SpongeBob waving his arms and pointing at the 6 Piraka walking by. The whole town is on fire because of the 6 Piraka's Attacks Realistic Fish Head: Attention, attention! This just in. shows the 6 Piraka 6 giant monsters are attacking Bikini Bottom. man watching the announcement swallows his eyes and has them appear in his mouth when he screams. He runs through the wall {The Whole Town is in Chaos because of the 6 Piraka] SpongeBob: We did it Patrick! We saved the city. the backround, an explosion went off Just think what might of happened if we didn’t tell everyone about the monsters. Patrick: About the what? then, the 6 Piraka comes by. Zaktan: PIRAKA, GET THEM!!! Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak & Thok: Yes Zaktan ! 6 Piraka: (Roars at SpongeBob & Patrick) Patrick, and everyone else runs away from the 6 Piraka but they still being chased all over town by the 6 Piraka no matter where they go. to black, then, a bus drops off Amy Rose '' Amy: Hi SpongeBob, I'm back ! (Notices the Town is in Ruin because of the 6 Piraka) Whao! The Whole Town is in Ruin, where is everybody? SpongeBob? Patrick? (Notices the 6 Piraka) Whao, those guys might need buissness Zaktan: Only 1 left Reidak: There's no where to run Hakann: And there's no where to hide missy Vezok: Looks like your next Avak: Next to be in our Menu Thok: GET HER!!! Amy: (Notices a Lever) I wonder what this Lever do? (Pulls the Lever & the Cage drops on the 6 Piraka) Zaktan: Aw Nuts! ''Patrick & everyone else including Sandy, Squidward & Mr. Krabs runs up to Amy Amy: Hiya, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Amy Rose caught the monsters! cheers and picks up SpongeBob and Amy Rose and bring them into town Amy: I didn’t know I’d be missed so much. Wow, maybe I should go out of town more often. Maybe Sonic can come back here to Bikini Bottom Zaktan: Hey, aren't you gonna free us? Reidak: Oh barnicles Hakann: That's just (burps) great Vezok: Is he still Burping when he is underwater again? Avak: Yes, yes he is Thok: Well this is gonna be a long day Reidak: Wanna play Checkers? Zaktan: (Facepalms) Oh brother The End AMP Music *Dangerous A: Title Card *Unknown: When Avak starts following the Scent of Pineapple, crashing through the Obstacles in his way *Tympup A / Rasberry C: When the 6 Piraka are shocked after they reliesed it was SpongeBob's House that Avak was munching on *So Tierd: The 6 Piraka are laughing at SpongeBob after they were shocked about SpongeBob's Pineapple Home that Avak is chewing on "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes